Hollywood Espadas
by ChaiAndRiley
Summary: Grimmjow's band, Hollywood Espada's have been hitting up the charts ever since they're big boost from a charity center. As the stars of the band quickly rise to the top, they're forced to hire and get new band members, and the Kurosaki brothers, Ichigo and Ogichi are the perfect fit. Will the uncoordinated band get their hands on the also quickly rising stars?
1. Chapter 1

Holy motherfuckin' shit, dudes. Holy shit.

ChaiAndRiley are back, but they haven't updated Crimson Carribean yet because they're low-life faggots with no lifes.

Just kidding, I joke, I joke...

Anywho, uhhh... On with the det's on this juicy shiieeeet;

Hurrah, hurrah, A bleach fanfiction. **Let Tite Kobo's chara's,** make your body relish in their...sexiness.

Pairings: GrimmIchi, NnoiShin, Slight Ogichi/Ichi /twincest/.

Summary: Grimmjow's band, Hollywood Espada's have been hitting up the charts ever since they're big boost from a charity center. As the stars of the band quickly rise to the top, they're forced to hire and get new band members, and the Kurosaki brothers, Ichigo and Ogichi are the perfect fit. Will the uncoordinated band get their hands on the also quickly rising stars? Why are the brothers so distant? _**AU, slight twincest, yaoi in later chapters..**_

_**Songs used: Simon Curtis - Soul for Sale. AWOLNATION - Sail. **_

* * *

Shirosaki's electronic-like voice boomed through the speakers of the recording studio, his pale, almost see-through complexion shone lightly through the studio's dimmed lights, his gold-on-sclera eyes roamed through the music page and let his voice over-come him as he let a light smirk on his face when he heard his brother's, Ichigo Kurosaki's, own husky, slightly lighter voice resonate with his and make the perfect beat that only they knew.

He let the sketchy music flow towards his ear-drums, filling his whole body with the tunes that he himself and his brother wrote, getting familiar with the constant pulsing through-out the earphones that were plugged into his equally pale skin, contrasting oddly with his black clothing. He felt the upcoming tune and saw his br_other open his mouth and he unconsciously let his exotic blue tongue run solemnly over his lips as he saw his_ brother sway his hips, his slightly long orange bangs falling into his eyes. Said boy blew them away irritably, his almost seemingly permanent scowl still present on his pristine features. The first verse came up sooner than he expected, and the albino let his eyes turn back to the page occupied by his other hand and began to sing, the words tumbling out of his mouth, mixed with his brothers created sweet harmony,

_"Come baby listen there's some things you wanna know  
But look at about this loveless I know where was gonna go  
Until you let a proof now that you can try to show me  
Other ways to go about it I already know_

_This is a relationship in which we make sacrifices_  
_Tip it, cut it, split it up and leave the body paralized_  
_Unable to be clear that you listened that you realized_  
_That's just what you got, a deal, take the wedge and pay a price"_

Shiro breathed in deeply and let his brothers' voice over-come his as he listened to the orange-haired male croon the speakers and his mind, he felt his brothers eyes on him again and smirked inwardly,

_Hey!_  
_What do you want me to say?_  
_Tell me, are you ready?_  
_Give you everything you wanna_  
_Give me everything you need_  
_I got a soul for sale, a soul for sale_

_Oh!_  
_What do you want me to be?_  
_Show me 'cause I want it_  
_Give you everything you wanna_  
_Give me everything you need_  
_I Got a soul for sale, a soul for sale_

Ichigo's P.O.V.

Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw my brothers' gold-on-sclera eyes flick over to me for the first time. I swiftly looked away as his unnatural eyes stayed glued to me. I felt another stupid blush spread rapidly across my face and willed it away. I heard a muttered 'cute' from his brother and a scowl instantly flew onto my once more, satisfied when I felt Shiro look away. I felt warmth spread up from my toes as he practically sexually harassed the microphone, rubbing onto the firm stand and I thought of how much I wanted that to be me, before I shook my head again. The scowl only seeming to deepen as I felt another blush rise up.

_"Forty days and forty nights you worked to seduce me  
I listen to the lyrics and the song 'cause it amuse me  
And I sing along and I last long decided to reduce me  
To a puppet on the shelf to scream: "I'm puppet lessa, choose me!"_

* * *

A tall, broad hooded figure made their way to a parked Mercedes Benz, throwing open the door and practically throwing themselves inside the well-built 80 thousand-dollar car. The figure slammed the door harshly, and turned the keys into the ignition and all-to-well ignoring the blasting music at the ear-splitting volume that was soon going to attract attention. Said figure unzipped his black hoodie and let it fall back to reveal an unruly disarray of blue hair, with equally blue eyes that were squinted in annoyance and what it seemed like from having one to none sleep from the last 48 hours.

His phone suddenly blared as he was snapping on his seatbelt, and he all but threw his seatbelt back into the socket, ignoring the harsh 'zipping' sound it made. He looked at the caller id that read 'Rangiku' on it with an annoying Korean pop song that she in no doubt had probably snuck onto there when he wasn't looking.

He sighed slightly, before praying for his life as he answered the phone and was struck with the sound of pounding music that he in no doubt thought it was a club sounding atmosphere,

"GRIMMIE-KINS!" A shrill, girlish voice struck his ears, and he made a sound between an animalistic growl and a groan, rubbing his callused palms through his hair, sighing out again automatically,

"What'd ya want?" Grimmjow heard a laugh from the other side of the phone-line and the sound of the music growing distantly and he assumed she was going somewhere quiet and he groaned inwardly at the thought of a long talk when all he wanted to do was sleep.

"Aw, no need to be mean Grimmie. We got some stuff to talk about."

Grimmjow whined out childishly over the phone and drug his hands through his hair. It was slightly his fault for apply to be in a band that would soon be at the top of the line kind of band. They had at least over million fans, and their records hit up the scoreboard on the album releases, and they had albums that were usually bought-out the day they released it.

Their band was slowly, but surely rising up to the top with their hits that got over millions of listeners and viewers.

He was drawn out of his thoughts when he heard Nelliel rambling on,

"We're going to have to let some of the band members go too, I mean, they aren't really even doing what they're supposed to be doing, and we're suffering from it. Nnoi, Stark, Syazell are fine, and Ulquiorra even agrees, so—"

"Whoa, whoa, get rid'a some a' the band members?" Grimmjow shook his head slightly at the idea but deep inside he knew it was true, and he couldn't agree more, "How do ya assume we do tha' exactly?"

He heard Neliell's child-like giggle through the phone and couldn't help but to roll his eyes at his child-like nature,

"Well…" She drew out, putting the band leaders nerves on edge and he bit his lip, pulling at his piercing and he scoffed lightly through the phone,

"Well, tell me ya' slow bitch!" He heard scuffling over the other side and sighed as he heard a quick intake of breath, a sign that the band members knew that nothing good would come from,

"What was that you mo-" Grimmjow smirked as his finger hovered over the 'end call' option and he pressed down menacingly and listened to the line go flat- no more bitching.

"Thank God," He turned up the volume of his expensive Sony speakers and listened to the new 'hit' song by these two twin brothers. He couldn't recall their names but he remembered one that had a smile on his face, Ichigo Kurosaki.

"Hah, what parents name their kid after a strawberry?"

Albeit, he had to admit this song was quite catchy. He let his thumbs beat against the steering wheel to the addictive beat.

"Hey? What do you want to say? Tell me I already gave you, everything you want now just give me everything I need. I gotta soul for sale, a soul for… sale…"

The blue-haired man raised his eyebrows with a thoughtful look, he recalled his busty backup singers' words for new band members and he smirked. He knew exactly who they should let into their band.

Speeding down the street, he let his thoughts consume him as he ignored the screeching over other people's tires and the aggravated screams and curses thrown at him. He cackled loudly and proceeded to flip each and everyone off.

Yep, the Kurosaki brothers' were in some deep trouble.

* * *

Grimmjow lit up a cigarette and he let 'AWOLNATION' play extraordinarily loud in the background of his apartment, effectively draining out the sounds of his cell phone ringing every 2 minutes.

He ran his electric blue eyes over the apartment complex, it was quite small and had tan buildings connected to each other with a small patio out front, depending on if you were in the corner. Palm trees blew profusely and some of the leaves from plants drifted calmly into the pool in the middle as apartments wrapped around it.

Grimmjow soaked in the late afternoon air and took a deadly inhale from his cancer stick. Blowing it out, he relaxed and put on his black framed glasses on with black lends, he hummed along to the nice tune of the music,

_"This is how I show my love, I made it in my mind because, I blame it on my A.D.D. baby. This is how an angel cries; I blame it on my own sick pride. Blame it on my A.D.D. baby. Sail."_

Something out in the corner of his eye distracted him, four figures emerged from a black limousine, one figure bringing up the front, two figures in the middle, and one bringing up the back.

Grimmjow narrowed his eyes and scrutinized each one of them. The one in the back had a firm, but lanky build and his broad shoulders and muscular arms were alarmingly intimidating. He let his eyes go to one of the two people in the middle. He let his eyes run over the lithe, almost petite frame. He rose his eyes up to the peach skin of the slender neck that shone lightly in the pale night sky.

His blue eyes skimmed the perfect neck up to the attractive, yet cute features of said person. His eyes roamed almost hungrily over the smooth, without a doubt soft skin, and his eyes skimmed over the firm jaw to the full, pouty mouth towards a set of amber eyes that had almost everyone melting in their seats.

He smirked as he saw the scowl marring the boyish features. The black hood covered most of the mysterious beings' head. Said boy just happened to turn his head in his direction and their eyes caught for a mid-second, the boys scowl lightening in interest and he caught sight of orange hair before the boy was ushered behind a building that was most likely where he lived.

He recognized that hair anywhere, and the only one that he knew throughout the city that sported that vibrant hair color is none other than the well known Ichigo Kurosaki.

Ichigo practically fell face-forward onto the queen bed presented to him in the apartment and curled up into the blankets, making a cocoon around him. Ichigo positively purred as warmth seeped into his afternoon chilled skin and awkwardly stripped his clothes off from under the blankets, leaving him only in his black, loose boxers.

His slender arm wiggled out from under the blankets and he tossed his discarded clothes some random direction, deciding that he would take care of it later. Something in the back of his head was nagging him about the blue-haired stranger he had seen just across the way on the second floor that had been staring at him intently, looking as if he was looking into Ichigo's soul.

He shivered in what could only be explicit excitement as he remembered the icy-blue color eyes and he remembered a distinct line of blue-eyeliner under both of his eyes. Ichigo remembered the smug smirk on the mysterious man's face.

He shook off the thoughts of the attractive stranger, and buried his face deeper in the silky sheets of the bed, dozing off every so often. He awoke to the door opening not so quietly and owlishly blinked his sleep-glazed eyes as he felt the bed shift and settle down.

A few seconds later, a pair of pale arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him into a hard chest and Ichigo groaned childishly, burying himself deeper in his blankets. He heard a slightly muffled laugh through the blanket and peeked through the opening to glare at his brother who simply placed a chaste kiss against his down turned mouth and Ichigo couldn't control the blush that made it's way onto his cheeks and glared angrily at his brother,

"Shiro..." His voice sounded husky from not talking for an extended time and Shirosaki's mocking laugh only made him want to bury back into the covers and hide for a day or two. He chose to do such and hid under the covers, out of his older twins' seductive gaze.

Ichigo felt tugs against the blanket and let out childish groans and swatted the attempts at peeling the covers off and finally gave up at Shirosaki's advances and let him see his sleepy features. Shiro smirked lightly before opening the blanket a few more inches and pressing his lips against Ichigo's full, pouty ones, the albino tucked his hands under the blanket and Ichigo shuddered as his pale, cold hands made contact with Ichigo's sleep-warmed skin. He dragged his hands lazily over the lithe, skinny figure and felt Ichigo tense up. Shirosaki sighed, Ichigo has always been skittish around his sexual advances, only letting him go as far as a blowjob or grinding.

As soon as Ichigo seemed to relax he moved further, running his hands over Ichigo's seemingly flawless skin, and pressing a light a kiss onto his lightly-freckled nose before stopping all together before he lost control. This kid would be the death of him. He started stripping out of his clothes until he got to his boxers and opened the blanket up for him to squeeze into and spooned Ichigo's back against his light-skin toned chest. Shirosaki ignored the whining complaints and held on tighter to his waist and burrowed his face into the soft layers of orange-hair in front of him and felt the orangette relax in his grip and they both soon dozed off into a dream-less sleep.

* * *

Yeeeaahhh..review and ya get another chapter, yeah? Ciaoooooooooo.

/gets kicked out anyway

~ChaiAndRiley


	2. Chapter 2

Hurrah, hurrah, A bleach fanfiction. **Let Tite Kobo's chara's,** i rep. this shit, you know you're fuckin' with the best. /stolen from an mcr song aha'..

Pairings: GrimmIchi, NnoiShin, Slight Ogichi/Ichi /twincest/.

Summary: Grimmjow's band, Hollywood Espada's have been hitting up the charts ever since they're big boost from a charity center. As the stars of the band quickly rise to the top, they're forced to hire and get new band members, and the Kurosaki brothers, Ichigo and Ogichi are the perfect fit. Will the uncoordinated band get their hands on the also quickly rising stars? Why are the brothers so distant? _**AU, slight twincest, yaoi in later chapters..**_

_** Hollywood Espadas: Chapter 2**_

**_Songs used: My Chemical Romance - Teenagers, don't own that shit either because I suck that much. _**

* * *

**They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me**

**They could care less as long as someone'll bleed**

**So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose**

**Maybe they'll leave you alone-**

Grimmjow's hand sprung out of the comfort of silky sheets and none to gently wiped the small, albeit annoying radio alarm clock clean off the bedside table table onto the carpeted floor. After a moment of resting, he finally cracked open one dilated eye and looked outside at the damned light as it shone brightly and he turned his head and owlishly blinked his eyes at the digital red digits of the clock on the floor that read 7:00 AM. He groaned solemnly and rolled onto his back, and opened his eyes owlishly, one at a time and blinked away the blackish cloud clouding his eyes. He was debating on whether or not to skip school and relax. He knew this would affect his routine, he hadn't finished his homework nor had he gotten anything ready for school.

He got up to stretch, looking dreamily at his bed. He quickly shook the thoughts off and scratched his abdomen idly as he made his way to the bathroom to get ready for the day. Hurriedly, he began to get ready for a shower and did three things at once. His mind drifted towards the consequences of being late yet again. Sensei already written him up and sent him to the office or principal numerous times for little mistakes he'd made in class and for being late, even if for a minute. He really didn't need any shit from her this morning, especially when she always picked the days that he was having a bad day.

Grimmjow finished showering, shaving, brushing his teeth and pissing, before he made his way around the apartment, naked if I may add too. He made himself a short breakfast and while it was cooking he got dressed and put on his shoes. His cat crept up behind him and clung onto his pant leg, making yet another hole in his pants and he quickly shook the cat off,

"Damn it Pantera," He scowled as the overgrown cat hissed at him before gracefully walking over to her bowl and nudged it as if demanding him to feed her. Grimmjow sighed before making his way over to the toaster and taking out his toast and put butter on it. After eating over the persistent growls and nudges he fed Pantera her breakfast and watching as she made her way to do whatever she was doing before.

"Stupid cat," He murmured under his breath, walking back towards the bedroom to retrieve his backpack and phone, glancing at the time that radiated from his back-light of his phone that read 8:07 AM. Cursing under his breath lightly he grabbed his keys and took off towards the front door, making sure everything was locked before raiding the stairs and running down towards his car.

His phone vibrated, signaling a text that he ignored wholeheartedly and continued to slam open his doors and close them again in an instant. He put his keys into ignition and started up the car, and backed out of the parking lot. Double tasking, he put on his seat belt and turned on the radio. Minding the time, he switched through the radio stations before he stopped at one channel, 98.3. Grinning widely, he listened to them spout out late gossip, rumors, prank-calls and music.

He heard the name Ichigo Kurosaki and Ogichi Shirosaki and he leaned unconsciously towards the radio, listening to what they had to say,

"My, my. Have you guys heard of Ichigo and Ogichi? Absolute perfection. Especially the orange-haired cutie!"

Grimmjow snorted at that, smirking as he remembered the singers look on his face when he saw the bluenette. He listened some more as Kaien Shiba, the radio stations personal deliverer of gossip and rumors spouted about the orange-ette and his albino brother that ranged from the saucy rumor of twin-cest to that they were undercover and avoiding paparazzi.

He pulled into the school parking lot around 8:18, and the band-member rushed through the crowded hallways just as the bell rang and he silently cheered in his head that he hadn't been late and that bimbo wouldn't be able to say anything about it either.

"Ha…Take that you big-titted slut." Grimmjow said out loud, a crazed grin plastered to his face that caused some of the students that were already in class to look at him fearfully and shudder in angst. He glanced at them from the corner of his eye at the movement, his grin turning into a smirk.

He leaned towards Uluquiorra and poked him between his big, doe green eyes. The latter only glared at him, leaning away from the finger, as if disgusted,

"What's got you in such a good mood?" A shrill, high-pitched voice sounded in Grimmjow's ear and he turned towards the source of the voice and found Szayell. His face was marred with a frown that stretched across his clean, sharp features and he smirked at the pink-haired nerd and ruffled his neat hair, causing the other to shriek at him, sending curses his way.

A black blur caught his attention in the corner of the room and Grimmjow turned towards the object, smirking in satisfaction as he saw Nnoitra flirting with a petite-looking boy that had chin-length blonde hair in the corner. Grimmjow distinctly remember his name, Shinji. Nnoitra's purple eye that wasn't hidden behind his ridiculous attire of an accessory, his eyepatch, made contact with his and Grimmjow blew a kiss at him. Nnoitra cackled loudly, drawing the attention from a few chatting groups and they shrinked back. Nnoitra threw his head back and laughed harder at their expression, not loosening his hold on the blonde that had a confused expression on but was laughing softly along with Nnoitra. Grimmjow laughed at how out of place he seemed next to the lanky teen, shaking his head slowly.

The door opened and he heard a pair of ridiculously high-heeled shoes tap irritably against the wooden floorboards before they stopped abruptly in front of the class. The owner of said shoes sharply turned towards the still chatting students, not paying any mind to the busty woman that had a stern look on her face before she shouted, "Quiet!"

A few of the kids in the class jumped, and some even squealed at the woman's strong voice. Her striking features were marred by a few wrinkles on her forehead and a disapproving frown deepened, "Everyone in their seats this instant, this is ridiculous!"

Grimmjow grunted in disgust as his eyes trailed down the woman's exposed busty chest. Her ruffled v-neck ended just at the curve of her breast, a black suit like jacket was thrown over for a professional look that didn't do much to hide the fact that she was doing it deliberately. This is why he preferred men to women, they had at least a few modesty than girls did as to situations at hand.

Once everyone was back in his or her seats, she cleared her throat, the silence almost eerie besides her irritating heels tapping every so often. "Now that everyone has calmed down," She made a pointed look to a few of the students she saw standing up, a twinkle in her eye as she made eye-contact with Nnoitra which she quickly tried to fix by looking away, but Grimmjow caught it.

"I'd like to make an announcement that two students that will be joining us for the rest of the year, and I'm hoping that you all will be willing to make them comfortable at our school," Rangiku said sternly, 'or else' was added silently to the request. She walked towards the door and opened it wide for the two figures to walk in.

Grimmjow had to restrain a gasp that wanted to escape, but he held it in as he saw orange and white. He smirked as he saw the scowl present on the orange-haired boy and he let his eyes feast on the sight that was presented to him, long legs and a cute ass was hugged just right from what he could see front the uniform pants. He trailed his eyes up to crisp, white shirt that wrapped around the small form. He had a black throw over hoodie the blocked the rest of the shirt besides the top part and the slender tan neck that was presented to him made up for it. His eyes rested on the face that was turned towards the teacher, orange hair slightly messy as it fell in layers against the boys tanned skin until it reached the back on his neck, long bangs fell over his right eye.

He let his gaze drift towards the pale boy next to him and gazed at the striking similarities between the two besides the pale skin and equally pale hair. Ogichi had the same black pants that were slightly longer considering the height difference between the two. His blue eyes trailed over the crisp, white shirt that wrapped around the tall, slightly muscular form with the cuff links rolled up to his elbows and a few buttons were undone to show off his fair skin.

Rangiku interrupted his thoughts once again, "Class, this is Ichigo Kurosaki and Ogichi Kurosaki." The class exchanged welcoming and Grimmjow narrowed his eyes as he saw her place a dainty hand upon Ichigo's shoulder, who seemed oblivious of the far from innocent touches. Apparently Ogichi saw it too because he tugged Ichigo closer to him, who looked at him in confusion.

Rangiku frowned as her precious plaything was wrenched from her and she narrowed her eyes at Ogichi but said nothing about it and pointed to the two empty seats in front of himself and Uluqiorra, who seemed to be daydreaming of something he would rather not know about.

The albino and the beauty made their way toward the window, and Ichigo looked up just as their eyes made contact and a gasp flew from his full lips, Ogichi frowning at that before taking a seat in front of emo freak. Ichigo gulped audibly and sat down in front of Grimmjow, much to the band members' pleasure.

Ichigo POV:

I shuddered as I felt icy blue eyes on the back of my head. What the hell was he doing here? I looked around the room as spotted a few more extra desks. Why'd she have to sit me here out of all the spots? A flash of white out of the corner of my eye dragged my attention from my thoughts and Shiro looked concernedly at me, raising an eyebrow at my face expression. I relaxed forcefully and gave him a small smile, which he returned with a wide grin without hesitation. I watched him turn around in his seat towards an expressionless boy with black hair that framed his pale features. His dull, bored green eyes regarded him before they shifted back towards the teacher without a second glance. Shiro's grin widened at that and I shook my head at him.

My eye twitched suddenly as I felt eyes boring into me. My mouth formed into a sneer, my teeth grinding into each other and I willed myself to relax.

"Ichigo, is something wrong?" Sensei's' voice said, mock worry evident in her sickly sweet voice. I tuned by head towards the front and felt the rest of the class look over questioningly at me, and I felt warmth rushing into my cheeks and I shook my head,

"A-ano. Nothing's wrong, Sensei. My apologies." I ducked my head down, my cheeks heating up another shade and I cursed the blue-haired boy behind me.

"Alright…Since most of class time has been wasted, I'll allow you all some free-time to get to know the new students-" Rangiku said. Most of the class students stood up and were just about to make their way over to the two, questions already flying out of their mouths, most of them inappropriate invitations or asking the two out, from both male and female,

Rangiku's voice boomed loudly, causing a few unprepared students to yelp and snap their heads towards the front, one of them being Ichigo, "Quietly!"

The students stayed quiet for a moment before bubbling up again and making their way towards the two singers.

"Shit," the twins said loudly, looking at each other with equally frustrated faces as they stared intently at the clock as the minutes ticked by. Effectively ignoring the lewd comments, praying to whatever god up there would save them from this bloody hell.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Woah, double updates all the way, what does it mean?! Astonishingly, this story has been easy for me to write and get ideas out of my head instead of my other story, so I'll be sticking with this for a while. Thank you for the reviews and such and I hope you're all enjoying this ;u; If you have any questions, please ask away and I'll answer ASAP. Also, I'm trying to figure out which character Ogichi/Shiro should be paired with, any ideas? Suggestions? Come on – I want this story to be the best of my ability. I also need a Beta writer/reader; hint, hint!

Hurrah, hurrah, A bleach fanfiction. **Let Tite Kobo's chara's,** /muscles spasms and twitches on the floor.

Pairings: GrimmIchi, NnoiShin, Slight Ogichi/Ichi /twincest/.

Summary: Grimmjow's band, Hollywood Espada's have been hitting up the charts ever since they're big boost from a charity center. As the stars of the band quickly rise to the top, they're forced to hire and get new band members, and the Kurosaki brothers, Ichigo and Ogichi are the perfect fit. Will the uncoordinated band get their hands on the also quickly rising stars? Why are the brothers so distant? _**AU, slight twincest, yaoi in later chapters..**_

_**Songs used: The Naked Brothers Band - Nowhere, If that's not love, I'd do anything (for you)**_

**_Hollywood Espadas_**

**_Chapter 3_**

* * *

Grimmjow impatiently tapped his fingers against his desk as he waited for his slow, run-down laptop to load up Youtube. He knew this would be awkward if someone was to walk into the room and see him, but he had to check up on the other songs the orange-haired cutie had did. Typing his name in the url he watched the related searches come up before he clicked the right one. Scrolling down his blue eyes disregarded the ad's and such and he saw an old video with a blurred picture as the video track. Clicking on it hesitantly he was able to see-through the old video camera recording as it was held up with a hand, swaying slightly as it pointed up towards the stage.

On top of that said stage was a coffin, three of them to be exact. Two bigger ones and one smaller one rested against the ground and were surrounded by what he could only assume as related people. His eyes caught a flash of orange in the background and he squinted his eyes at the picture and he saw a blurry, relatively large black image that the orangette was sat at and he recognized the object as a piano.

Raising an eyebrow slightly, he turned up the volume and pulled in his earphones to hear better. The orangette opened the top of the cover, revealing the white keys and he straightened up, expecting for it to be bad. A blonde man and Ichigo's older brother now, Ogicihi, walked towards Ichigo and placed a hand on his back and Grimmjow looked for an HD version of the screen but the quality, but the highest it went up to was '240' p. Sighing he sat back, and waited for only a few minutes before he heard the keys of the piano begin to play and it was a bit sloppy before it came together, bracing himself for the worse.

Surprisingly, he was blessed with a smooth, childish voice of the what he assumed 11 year old. Said boy began to sing along, his brother echoing his voice and the ones around him let out a choked sob at it,

**_"I know this was suppose to be fun_**

**_I know all our troubles are done_**

**_But I don't feel alright_**

**_I know we were gonna be alone_**

**_Together_**

**_I miss my family_**

**_I miss my family_**

**_Not that you're not enough_**

**_But the road so far_**

**_And we couldn't walk it_**

**_We're in the middle of nowhere_**

**_I have mixed feelings right now_**

**_I know we've been planning this_**

**_For oh so long_**

**_I know we were gonna be alone_**

**_Together_**

**_I miss my family_**

**_I miss my family_**

**_Not that you're not enough_**

**_But the road so far_**

**_And we couldn't walk it_**

**_We're in the middle of nowhere_**

**_I miss my family_**

**_I miss my family_**

**_I miss my family_**

**_Not that you're not enough_**

**_But the road so far_**

**_And we couldn't walk it_**

**_We're in the middle of nowhere_**

**_We're in the middle of nowhere_**

**_We're in the middle of nowhere"_**

At the ending of his singing, Grimmjow saw albeit blurry tears slide down the childs fragile face and the blonde man and his brother, dressed in black bent down to comfort him and the family stepped forward in remembrance of what Grimmjow assumed to be Ichigo's parents. He couldn't figure out who the smaller coffin belong to. His heart clenched painfully as he saw Ichigo's small shoulders begin to shake and Ogichi had a look in his eyes that didn't belong in a kid that youngs eyes and he paused the video. Scrolling down away from the painful sight, he read the description:

"In remembrance of Isshin Kurosaki, Masaki Kurosaki, and the youngest child: Kon Kurosaki. Missed from your whole family, sending prayers towards you, R.I.P.

Ichigo Kurosaki, and Ogichi Kurosaki, the young orphaned boys in this recordinging were adopted by their uncle, Kisuke Urahara."

He disregarded the rest and went back to the feed page where the rest of the videos were, contempt on searching for something more... cheerful. He snorted slightly when he came up to a few videos with the names, "The Naked Brothers Band." He almost did a double-take that would have resulted in whiplash. Holy shit. Ichigo was in a band? He scrolled up towards the search bar and searched up, "Ichigo Kurosaki The Naked Brothers Band." He impatiently waited for it to load, and when it did he was granted access with quite a couple of music videos, lyrics videos, homemade videos from the orangette and his brother. His mouth gaped open as he saw the likes, the few to none dislikes and video views.

His blue eyes scrolled through seemingly hundreds of songs that ranged from silly titles to serious ones. He stopped at one called 'Nowhere' and clicked on that and let the spinner in the middle of the blank screen turn almost angsty slow. He paused the video and let it catch up before he was greeted with their albums cover; Two boys were jumping in the air, grins plastered on their face that he quickly identified as Ichigo himself and his brother, Ogichi. His brother was holding drumsticks and Ichigo was holding a microphone. The same song from the funeral played in a more qualified volume and he listened to it solemnly.

By the end of the song, Grimmjow was more than impressed with Ichigo's singing; and for an 11 year old at that! Quickly becoming addicted, he scrolled through the right column of the video and clicked on one that was titled: The Naked Brothers Band - If That's Not Love

He turned up the volume, mindful of his annoyingly intimidating neighbor, as the beginning played and unplugged the headphones from his headphones so he could he hear it as he got ready to go to bed, purposely 'forgetting' to do his homework,

Once he was done slipping into his pajamas, the 'ad' at the beginning was still playing and stopping as it buffered. Letting out a frustrated growl, he violently slammed his hand down beside the desk, jolting the laptop up and it made a 'whirring' sound before it began to play steadily.

The beginning of the music video showed two figures looking agonizingly hot, fanning themselves as they lazed in the front yard with a mini baby pool. Their dog panting heavily next to it as they sipped their cool drinks to help cool them off.

The scene flashed to another scene, Grimmjow practically sweating as he pictured how hot it would be. The pool had up a 'closed' sign, the pool completely dry. The hose next to the pool dripping slightly, almost as a beacon, beckoning towards them.

The scene changed again and he was presented with 6 kids, Ichigo and his brother being one of them, all decked out in jeans and jackets. They tore off the 'closed' sign and the people that were residents of said place excitedly ran out towards the pool, enjoying themselves. The camera showed Ichigo's reaction, he was getting ready to pull of a snorkel, stopping abruptly shaking his head and he threw the breathing mask. He gestures towards his brother and band mates and they all ran to set up their band equipment using things they 'found' on the street, they began to play along with the shaggy-haired 11 year old and he began to sing, followed by his brother as the rest of the band mates sang the chorus of 'Aahh's and Ooh's';

**_If that's not love then what is?_**

**_If that's not friendship then what is?_**

**_If that's not music then what is?_**

**_We've got the music in our blood_**

**_Magic seasons and then we're done_**

**_Magical feeling has begun_**

**_Magical feeling has begun_**

**_Before you know it we are there_**

**_On top of the world it seems_**

**_I don't know who or why or where_**

**_But I can still hear the music_**

**_If that's not love then what is?_**

**_If that's not friendship then what is?_**

**_If that not music then what is?_**

**_We've got the music in our heart_**

**_Magic seasons and then we're done_**

**_Magical feeling has begun_**

**_Magical feeling has begun_**

**_Before you know it we are there_**

**_On top of the world it seems_**

**_I don't know who or why or where_**

**_But I can still hear the music_**

**_If that's not love then what is?_**

**_If that's not friendship then what is?"_**

The set changed the scene and they were in the pool, still playing their instruments loudly as the other kids swam around them singing along as they jammed out. The ending line played another 7 times before they ended it with Ichigo being thrown into the pool, flailing and laughing and the scene faded to black.

Grimmjow was extremely impressed, sharing the video on Facebook, allowing his friends to see Ichigo's younger days, albeit them being fabulous besides the fact his parents had died along with his younger brother. He was amazed at the twins ability to control their voices through-out the video and the rest of their songs were perfectly pitched, their childish voices absolutely perfect..flawless.

Making the decision of making - forcing if it comes to it, Ichigo and his twin to join Hollywood Espada's, even if it kills him. He dials up Nnoitra's number on his smartphone and let it ring steadily as he waited for the lanky teen to pick up. He pressed on 'add a caller' and proceeded to add each band member to fill them in on the details he had just discovered, positively influencing them into accepting the invitation. Now all he had to do is make the Kurosaki brothers agree, piece of cake.

* * *

Ichigo groaned and rolled over onto the sheets, writhing slightly as he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He shifted around in the bed, mindful of the person sleeping next to him. Wait ANOTHER person? A moment of shock came over him and his eyes shot open and he sat up using his elbows. Relief surged through his veins as he saw white hair and equally pale skin. The phone vibrated in his pockets and he searched through his school pants that he forgot to take off in his dive to the bed after his first day. He pressed the on button on the side. His sleep-dulled face was welcomed with almost painful brightness. He unlocked the phone quickly and turned down the brightness and kept it on vibrate instead of ringing. He went back to his screen-page and saw he had a message on his email account.

He clicked on the notification and his eyes widened, his email was blown-up with notifications of subscriptions and comments. He hesitantly clicked on one of the recent comments and his heart clenched painfully as he was taken to one of his old videos. The buffering began for a second and he flinched as he saw his youngest brother, Kon, swaying beside himself and his twin in matching suits. Kon about 7 year old, and he and his twin were what he recalled, 11 year olds. He saw the rest of his band members, Rukia, Renji, Uryu, and Chad were also swaying alongside him, holding each of their instruments to their chest, young, innocent looks upon their face that had Ichigo chuckling softly,

**_"I don't want you, I need you._**

**_I don't care for you, I love you._**

**_I'll be there for you, because of you._**

**_I'll do anything for you-ooh-oh-ooh,_**

**_I'll do anything for you._**

**_I'll do anything for you-ooh-oh-ooh_**

**_I'll do anything for you_**

**_I won't sing for you, I'll belt you._**

**_I won't cry for you, I'll bawl for you._**

**_I won't die for you, I'll live for you._**

**_I'll do anything for you-ooh-oh-ooh,_**

**_I'll do anything for you._**

**_I'll do anything for you-ooh-oh-ooh_**

**_I'll do anything for you."_**

Ichigo remembered his crush on Rukia, the small, petite raven-haired girl. He remembered vaguely of all the times he had done something just for her, and the songs he did just for her. Basically, throughout his little band years, he had done almost everything to win over the girl. In the end, he ended up broken hearted as the band split apart, his love for her soon dying afterwards also. He spent most of his time playing piano and keeping up his singing when his mom, youngest brother and dad died in a car accident. His brother and him had stayed behind, determined to finish school. Their mom had said that they would delay the trip to see their children graduate but Ichigo had told her no, to go have fun on the trip that they deserved. Masaki had gone of course in the end, with more than a little arguing. The twins were set up to take care of their clinic reluctantly so. Ichigo still blamed himself for their death, explaining harshly that if only he had asked to have them stay behind; they wouldn't have died in the accident.

Shaking off those thoughts, Ichigo scrolled down towards the likes and comments and swore his heart stopped. Millions of views had been added since he had checked the said account, recent views to be exact. Millions of likes built up the bar and the smudge of red that always made Ichigo mad had nothing against the 'green' positive feedback. He scrolled down a tad and couldn't help the smile that spread across his face at the comments building up. He scrolled through the comments, scowling at the ad's placed there and the negative comments that were 'hid by negative votes'.

One comment had caught his attention and had his eyes widening accordingly and his mouth gaping open:

_**Brought here by Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez totally worth it! XDThe brothers are so cute! I especially like the albino, raawr. What a cutie ;) #NewNakedBrothersBandLover!3**_

_** Reply 104 thumbs up**_

Ichigo blinked and stared at the screen, numbly recognizing that Ogichi was waking up, groaning as he did so. He felt his brother mumble quietly before yawning and sitting up. He felt his brother put his hand on his shoulder, his golden eyes twinkling as he started to wake up. The bed shifted before the phone was taken out of his hands, and held by Shiro. Snapping out of his daze, he looked up astonishingly at his older twin who was staring at the screen in confusion before recognition before a look of shock overcame his face. He looked up at Ichigo before a smile graced his sleepy face and Ichigo felt himself smile in return. The albino placed a chaste kiss upon his brothers lips and two got up hurriedly to the shower, not bothering to feel embarrassed on Ichigo's part. They had a few questions to ask the blue-haired boy in their classroom, and they were going to get answers.


End file.
